The Inevitable
by AkaneAkiyama
Summary: Inu no Taisho is the head CEO for his corporation called "Taisho Fashion". On the big day of a new groups of interns they finally get to meet Taisho, and his two head managers/assistants, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru undoubtedly has a loathe for humans but when his father forces one to become his assistant, he is FURIOUS but intrigued to see where things go. Please comment!


Background:

Just a bit of background on the first scene of this chapter. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are both head managers at their father's (Inu no Taisho) fashion corporation called Tashio Fashion. Both are like assistants to their father in the sense that they both handle the finances, employment opportunities and the supervising of the company. This fanfiction initially begins at the height of Taisho's fifty story corporate building where Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's offices are right across the hall from each other's, with Taisho's office in the middle at the end of the hall. At the other end of the hall is a spacious room filled with the cubicles of the corporation's lower-leveled managers. Today just so happened to be the tour day and first day of internship for a small group of six hard workers who were handpicked by Taisho himself based off of their credentials and experience as professionals in the fashion industry. Maiko, one of the lower – leveled managers was giving the group their tour of the 50th and final floor of the tour.

* * *

11:00 AM

*DING*! "If you guys would follow me, over here is our managing team, of which I am a part of", Maiko guided the group out of the elevator and through the cluster of cubicles.

"Here we have six open cubicles, obviously you guys will be working here until Taisho determines which department you guys will be best suited in." Maiko gestured towards the cubicles. "This will be your work space, which is perfect as you guys are close to us managers and we can help guide your career here if you get a bit lost."

There were a total of three women and 3 men, all aged around eighteen to twenty years and varying from demon, to half-demon, to even one human. Of course the human stuck out the most. Her name was Ayumi Tsunaiko and she was the youngest of the group of six, eighteen. She was always the type to flaunt her curvaceous body. Today she was dressed in a white tight fitted tube dress that fell a bit beneath her knees and a beige cardigan and beige heels with intricate lacing to match. Her hair was a naturally curly brown and pulled into a half up, half down kind of style that framed her melanin-infused cheeks.

Maiko continued with the tour. "Over here, down this hall, are the offices of Taisho himself and the offices of his two assistants, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Follow me. You guys will be getting a warm welcome from them all this morning!" Maiko led the group around the rest of the cubicles and toward the hall where Taisho and Inuyasha were awaiting the group.

"Hello, my name is Taisho, as I am sure many of you know, and this is my son Inuyasha. Sessomaru hasn't joined us this morning yet but I wanted to go ahead and welcome you guys to your new second home. Be sure to get acquainted with the people you see around you, feel free to ask Inuyasha and I any questions, and we'll meet back together in this hall as a group. OH! We also have some coffee brewing on the table around the corner, so help yourself."

 _"_ _Ooh, coffee sounds good right about now…"_ Ayumi thought.

She wondered over to the table where the coffee was brewing and began to pour herself a cup.

 _"_ _Funny, they have the same Kuerig as I do… YES, they have the caramel flavored creamer that I like as well!"_

She opened the lid and added the creamer, and then the sugar. She grabbed two stirrers and began to mix her coffee as she began to meet back up with the others, crowding around Taisho and Inuyasha. She was almost back to the group when …

*BOOM* … *SPLASH*

"You worthless human, watch where you're going!" said a deep and husky voice. Ayumi was stunned at her coffee wasted all over her white dress. She looked up.

"And you spilled coffee all over me!" said the male voice again.

"My outfit is ruined too, ya know?" Ayumi snapped and rolled her eyes.

"And just who are you?" he looked Ayumi up and down with a smug grimace.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to welcome your new intern?" Taisho scolded.

"Intern? This pathetic human can barely hold herself together." Sesshomaru insulted. "My drycleaner bill is coming out of your paycheck." Sesshomaru looked Ayumi up and down once again and walked towards his office. All of the other interns were staring at the commotion with wide eyes.

"Just for that, Sesshomaru, I'm making her your personal assistant." Taisho ordered. Sesshomaru stopped and cut his eye at Taisho. "Ayumi, bright and early tomorrow morning, I want to see you and your belongings in the suite adjoined to Sesshomaru's. Do you understand?"

Ayumi sneered at Sesshomaru and said "Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru growled and stomped away into his office.

"Alright you guys, that was enough excitement for one day. Your task today is to prepare a rough sketch of an outfit you would market for 'A night of the town'! Tomorrow we will begin full force and I expect all of you guys to be ready. You guys have a good rest of your day and it was nice meeting you all." Taisho dismissed the group.

 _Oh great, why must I be partnered up with the son with the bad temper?_ Thought Ayumi.

 _Oh well. I should get start brainstorming about this sketch…_


End file.
